How to play
Learning Spells Everyone starts off with 5 spells max of any rank limited by class. 10 spells in a lower rank equals the ability to do a higher rank spell unless your starting rank was higher than that rank. Learning a Spell is a Spell DC Amount of times needed to learn spell before it can be used and mastered is Spell Success. The Spell Rank determines the Spell DC and Spell Success. Rank DC chart F 20 ' '''E 19 ' 'D 18 ' '''C 17 B 16 ''' '''A 15 Rank Success Chart A 2 ''' '''B 3 C 4 (-1 per failure D 5 (-1 per Failure ''' '''F 6 (-2 per failure How to learn the spell Learning a spell in progression can only be done when "Studying" in the RP. Spells can not be learned during sessions, but afk or off scheduled days. They require at least one logged performance/paragraph of character's attempt to learning the spell per spell not per success. Spell logs are placed in the character's journal as a pasted.co link. In your logged paragraph you must state the requirements for the spell. Keep in mind if your spell has requirements you must acquire them in session. Basic Rules of Thumb Metagaming ''' Meta gaming is when a player applies out of charter retrieved information to their in-character, such as having information that only several in-characters players knows, and you obtained it without having your character there, or by just hearing it from others out of character. No ooc knowledge can be used in RP. '''God-Moding Everything that's used in combat must be earned through study and character development. Do Not Auto (Auto hit, Auto walk, etc) Auto is when a player performs an action without giving the affected players a chance to respond to those around him. More advanced role-players will go into detail with their actions and emphasize their attempts. It's important to not all actions must be specified. Character development statistics refer you to have to confirm certain statistics before being able to properly continue. Do not power play Power-playing occurs when a player operates someone's character without the other player's consent. The most blatant example of this would be a player writing, "Your character falls off the cliff when he walks up to it." As you can see, you take active control of what the other character does. Not only is this not fair to the other player, but it's also discouraged because often players will misconstrue the behaviors and personalities of characters they didn't design. Power playing goes into more subtle situations, however. Saying, "Sally charges towards Jack so fast that he wouldn't be able to react enough to avoid it," can also be considered a violation of this rule since Sally's player has controlled Jack's abilities, possibly in a way that doesn't accurately represent his character. Character development statistics refer you to have to confirm certain statistics before being able to properly continue. Character Posting When posting a regular post there are rules and regulations to follow. Try your best to use correct grammar. Your typing can be easily misunderstood if you do not do so correctly. Remember Key': '' "Talking" this mark ('"''') Shows the character talking. (must be put for talking) ' Reference Quotes ' this mark () shows Quotations to referring something that isn't said. ((OOC Brackets)) Out of character brackets ( '(())' ) show that the player is talking not the character. { Vaule } ('{})This is for showing a value that was the result of a dice roll. {" Mind Talk "} ({""})This shows the character is talking to themselves or thinking in their head. (Because of physic magic, this is important) Points These brackets ([ ]) Represent a point value or bonus you have that you would like to apply and can be put around the word the bonus(s) are referring to. (Optional but professional) These brackets (< >') Represent a damaging effect being placed on the opponent after damage. (Optional but professional) Example ''First person: "Hey kid! Let me make this clear for you." Gur would stand hovering over the new boy shouting at him with his threatening tone of voice. ((Can't make the 'new boy' do anything because you can only control your own character.' However.''.)) Gur's Presence is a 15, ((if that is more than the new boy, the new boy will feel inferior to Gur)) he would want to make the feel inferior.. make him shake in his stance. With Gur towering over, he would be grabbing the attention of everyone around him. The room would grow quiet as children who were chatting among themselves would now be watching in case of a fight. (So long as the other players are ok with this since they are not immediately involved they can choose to be or just let Gur run the story how he feels it should be for that moment. However, if gur's presence is higher than the other players they may not get to choose how they want to react to the situation.) Gur's only reason for wanting to be threatening to the new kid, is he believes that he can earn the respect of the kids around him. They're all pretty new, first years, Gur is a first year... but Gur doesn't care. He comes from a line of magicians and witches. He's not afraid what this fragile boy will do to him. Gur knows with his specialty in physical magic, he can beat anyone to a pulp.' ''Second Person: The 'new boy', Jeg has the presence of 10 which is 5 points lower than Gur. Jeg would be frightened... stuttering from his voice would be the words "Uh... ple-please le-leave me alone man.. I-" His voice would cut off as the sweat drips from Gur's angry blood vessels piercing out of his forehead (This is appropriate to add because Gur may not have added this detail but it does help add more Detail to Gur's previous post) would drop from Gur's face and onto his own. {"Woah... He seems really mad"} Jeg would think to himself... Jeg, trying to remain as calm as one who is shaking to their core could remain, begins looking around the room to see if anyone looks tougher than the man towering over him...('''The player would ask the GM like so ((Post not finished but can/should I make a perception check here? )) T'hen the GM will reply). GM: '((You may.)' {Jeg rolls a 5} {GM can choose to roll or assign a DC before the check. GM Rolls: 14} GM: '''Jeg was unable to see anyone for help.' Second Person (finishing post): Jeg not seeing anyone who would or could stand up to Gur would drop to his ''' knees and begin to plee "Pl-please sir.. I don't want any tr-trouble. I'm just trying to get through the first day just like everyone else" ' 'Sidenote: ''Jeg' can choose to regain his composure against Gur if he has to stand up against him. Suddenlly becoming a willing to fight man, if Jeg believes that's what his character would do and if Jeg has more composure than Gur but you can really only do one Character check a turn unless GM states that it is needed otherwise. Combat Posting There are a few steps in combat posting but they are super simple as they are refereed by the spell you're using. Steps when using a spell: # There must be a judge for all combat. # Movement: ''' if any is done by a 1d6 # '''Casting: Must include the name of the spell and a link to the spell. # By: This is how the spell is casted and it's usage. # Effect: This would be the damage it produces or the effect that happens from the spell. # If you're attacking you do a success roll (1d20) against the judge. (Remember to add modifiers if needed and if you're taking damage your first step is to state your damage taken and effects as the first step this is called Stance. ''') '''Steps when attacking with fist/weapon: # There must be a judge for all combat. # Movement: ''' if any is done by a 1d6 # Draw weapon if using one and state it's being drawn, you can only draw one weapon at time, unless you have a duel wielding feat # '''Attack: '''Fist are a 1d4+Damage # Still requires a success roll. (Remember your Speed/Agility = How many times you can dodge per battle. If you dodge a spell you must take into account it's Area if it has any and apply that to how many squares your dodge is. 1 square is equal to one dodge.) '''Movement Attacks: Are one whole thing using both Movement and Attack and apply Momentum instead of Attack Damage. These would be like bashing/charging into the opponent. Rolling a natural 20 on a movement attack will disarm the opponent. Grapple: '''Replaces the attack and instead you can grasp the opponent in a bear hug. You must roll a 1d4+Strength against the opponent successfully (who would roll the same) to grapple the opponent against their will. A grappled opponent can take no attack/movement action but can cast spells that do not require movement like a Incantation. As long as the grappler is continuously successful he/she can do attacks/movements naturally, holding the target hostage until the grapple is broken. A broken grapple is broke when the grappler fails the grapple check. ''Example''' '' First player: Casting: Simple (Flame) https://sonorous-spellbook.fandom.com/wiki/Simple_(Flame) By: Acceleration, my character snaps it's fingers and on my thumb a lighter sized flame would appear. Effect: Allowing me to see another square in this dark dense fog. Judge: Accurate. Enemy turn. Second player: Casting: Flame Beam By: Acceleration, my character extends out both hands in a palms outward motion. Effect: Out would be a lazer-like beam that would deal Magic Damage for 1d6+8 of damage and apply a burning effect for 2 rounds at 1d4 tenacity. (Rolls Success {13}) Judge: (Rolls against success {10}) The attack was successfully conjured. You take (x) damage, however you have more tenacity than your damage would have affected you, so you're unaffected by the burns. First player: Stance: Unaffected by burn damage, but takes 10-2Resistance (8) damage. Does the same ability Casting: Flame Beam By: Acceleration, my character extends out both hands in a palms outward motion. Effect: Out would be a lazer-like beam that would deal Magic Damage for 1d6+8 of damage and apply a burning effect for 2 rounds at 1d4 tenacity (Rolls Success {20}) Judge: You've received a critical injury by a nat 20 roll. Please type -crit in the dice rolls section of the discord. (Second player does this ^) Judge: You've received the effect: Cut off from Magic: Normal damage and target cannot cast spells or use spell-like abilities for 1d4 {3} rounds